


And it’s got me feeling right for the night but...

by kyo1



Series: I’m trying to fill up all the silence (with all these vices) [4]
Category: Iron Man (Marvel) - Fandom, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Drug Addiction, Drugs, Morgan is sad for her brother, Other, Pepper is too amazing but still sad, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker needs help, Whump, drug overdose, mentions of self harm, peter parker is depressed, tony is worried, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo1/pseuds/kyo1
Summary: But once he saw the brokenness and pain, he realized Peter has been hiding this whole time.The eyes that stared back at him at the lake house were terrifying. The emptiness and worlds of pain were so obvious in his eyes once you knew what to look for.
Relationships: Pepper Potts & Morgan Potts, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark & Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark, Tony Stark & Morgan Stark, Tony Stark & Peter Parker, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts
Series: I’m trying to fill up all the silence (with all these vices) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871641
Comments: 5
Kudos: 105





	And it’s got me feeling right for the night but...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not updating this story for a while teehee , school is literally killing me ❤️
> 
> Idk what’s wrong with the spacing ughhhh

Tony had known something was off about Peter. He wanted to give him space but it was concerning how much he could see Peter hurting. Being honest, he didn’t see it at first. Peter seemed ok, grieving yes, but ok. But once he saw the brokenness and pain, he realized Peter has been hiding this whole time.

The eyes that stared back at him at the lake house were terrifying. The emptiness and worlds of pain were so obvious in his eyes once you knew what to look for.

But sometimes he wasn’t sure what he saw was true. Because sometimes Peter would look so happy. His eyes would be shining and his eyes wrinkling at the corners, laughing at Morgans antics. In moments like that Tony thought he was simply looking for something that wasn’t there.

But the eyes that looked at him when Peter had arrived after his “walk” were cold and empty. He was so scared. He wanted to hold Peter and just scream “ _ I know you are not ok, please don’t feel the need to pretend _ ” . But Peter was grieving and dealing with the loss of his aunt, and the fact Ned and Mj had moved on.

Tony also knew something was off in general after that. The way Peter held himself screamed he wasn’t ok. He wanted to help. He had berated himself for a little by not letting Peter know earlier that his room had already been done. But he figured that Peter would still like to stay at the apartment. And would still like to go to Midtown.

After he woke Peter up to go tp the pool, he saw the bloodshot eyes, it was honestly hard to miss, maybe to a normal eye, but not Tonys, Tony was looking for something. And the long sleeve in this scorching weather? He knows spiders cant thermoregulate, so Peter feels too hot or too cold.

And after that little talk they had while alone on the dock, he secretly cursed under his breath when Pepper interrupted, he knew he had to talk to Peter. But Peter looked dead on his feet during the night and figured it would be better to hold off until morning.

He wishes he wouldn’t have waited.

“Daddy, where’s Petey?” Morgan asked as she ate her eggs, sounding too cheerily for 6am.

“Maybe he’s still sleeping Morg. How has it been with Peter honey?” Tony said as he scooped the eggs on to a small plate, taking more eggs out to make for Peter.

“He’s fun! He plays with me so he’s fun. Although, kinda sad sometimes” Morgan said thoughtfully.

Tony turned around. “What do you mean?”.

“He looks sad sometimes, but i then give him Mister Snugglesmith to make him feel better” Morgan smiled.

“I bet it helps him sweetheart” Tony smiled too. “I’m going to wake him up”.

“Hey Pep, can you finish Morgans breakfast? Gotta wake up Pete” Tony said as he kissed Pepper. 

“Sure honey” Pepper responded as she walked away towards Morgan.

“Pete, kid, are you awake?” Tony knocked on the door, but received no answer.

“Kid?” He tried again, trying to listen to see if he heard a shower, but no.

“Pete? I’m coming in” Tony said as he turned the knob.

Nothing could have ever prepared Tony to see what he saw when he entered the room.

“ _PETER_!!” Tony screeched as he ran towards Peters body on the floor. 

“No no no no no” Tony said as he turned Peters head up. His hand landed on something warm, and he swears to god, his heart almost stopped when he saw the blood. He found Peters wrists and held them tightly, a few cuts still bleeding lightly.

He heard a gasp from behind him, and when he turned around he saw Pepper shocked, covering Morgans eyes from the scene. 

“You have to call an ambulance _please_ ” Tony pled as tears clouded his vision. When he saw Pepper turn and run towards the phone, his focus went to Peter again.

Tony quickly grabbed a random shirt on Peters floor and ripped it in half, adrenaline seeping through his bones. He took the halves of the shirt and wrapped them on Peter wrists. He placed his fingers on Peter neck, almost sagging in relief when he felt a pulse.

He picked up Peters limp body and ran towards the front door. 

“The ambulance would’ve taken too long, but they’re ready for you at the hospital” Pepper said as tears ran down her face, Morgan crying too.

Tony nodded and ran once again to the car, strapping Peter safely and him jumping to start driving. He probably broke too many road rules, but his  _ son _ was dying.

He arrived at the hospital and ran in with Peters unconscious form. “PLEASE HELP i-I’m not sure what happened” Tony screamed but his voice died down towards the end when the nurses arrived with a gurney.

He sat down on the uncomfortable plastic chair in the waiting room after the nurse told him he couldn’t follow Peter. Pepper arrived a little later, immediately spotting Tony and sitting down next to him, Morgan now shifted to sit on her mom’s lap.

“They haven’t told me anything yet” Tony muttered as he put his head in his hands. Pepper rubbed Tonys back in a comforting manner. “Why did i fail him Pep?” Tony whispered brokenly.

“You didn’t-“

“Yes i did Pepper” Tony cried. “I knew he was hurting, i was going to talk to him last night but I didn’t. I should’ve told him the room was ready many weeks ago. I should’ve never left him alone. God, he could’ve slept on the couch in the meantime” Tony said. “I left him alone. He’s just a kid”.

“You were recovering” Pepper said, and when she saw Tony was going to speak, she put up a hand to silence him. “We could’ve told him sooner yes, but its in the past Tony. We cant change what we did, we can change what we do moving forward. He’ll be ok” Pepper said softly.

“Family of Peter Parker?” A nurse asked as she looked up from the clip board and searched around the waiting room with her eyes.

‘Finally’ Tony thought. Tony shot up quickly “Me! , is he ok?” He asked desperately.

“Yes, he’s in room 216 if you want to see him. Follow me” the nurse smiled as she started walking. 

They arrived at the room and Tonys breath stopped as he looked at Peters form on the bed. Peter was pale, face gaunt, a breathing tube down his throat and white bandages covering the cuts, leaving the other cuts exposed. He looked so small in the bed, like a kid.

Tony had to remind himself that Peter  _ is _ a kid.

“The doctor will be here in a moment” the nurse said as she left the room.

Tony sat on the chair next to the bed, tears falling from his eyes. Pepper sat next to him, cradling Morgan and held Tony hand.

“Sorry to interrupt” the doctor walked in with a gentle smile.

“Its ok, what’s his condition?” Pepper asked, as composed as she could.

“Well, the stomach pumping went ok, the drugs are fully-“

“Drugs?” Tonys voice cracked as he looked up.

“Yes, we found copious amounts of cocaine in his system. All of this was a drug overdose, but he reacted well to the stomach pumping as i said earlier, and has reacted well with medication. The cuts needed stitches, but they will heal nicely. Also...checking his stats, it seems that he’s been doing drugs for a while” 

Pepper gasped at the end, reaching out to tighten her grip on Tony.

“Theres a good rehabilitation clinic not far, just around the corner, here’s a pamphlet if you guys are interested. They also specialize in other forms of self harm, and how to stop. If you guys need anything , press the button behind the bed or talk to a nurse ok?” The doctor said as he gave Pepper the pamphlet and walked out the room.

“He turned to drugs Pep- i-, i wish he knew he could’ve talked to me” Tony cried as he held Peters hand.

“We’ll get him help honey” Pepper soothed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed ! Comment and leave kudos if you want ❤️


End file.
